mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank strategy
General Bot Killer The Tank with his high health and powerful weapons make him great at clearing bots. This is offset with his slow speed, so killing Pros tends to happen when they enter the limited range of your Jet Gun. Upgraded Product Grenades allows the Tank to stun bots at range, which is especially helpful at slowing down Jackbot XLs or a large group of Black Jacks. Deploy allows the Tank to become a wall to slow down the progress of bots, as well as building Juice from their attacks. Crowd Control The Tank's Death Blossom is capable of eliminating or severely damaging everything in a small radius around him, as well as igniting enemy Pros. A Jet Charge will allow the Tank to close the gap and ram anything in his way for respectable damage. A fully upgraded charge will even knock foes around leaving them unable to act for a moment. Upgraded Product Grenades gives the Tank ranged crowd control, and is capable of eliminating a group of Black Jacks at level 3. Game modes Blitz Crossfire Early game Push bots when you can, and leave Pros with a strong mid-range weapon like Assaults and Gunners to your allies. If the bot lane you are pushing is offering minimal resistance, take the opportunity to Deploy in front of enemy bots before allied bots engage them to help build up Juice. Be wary of Assaults, Gunners, Supports, and Snipers when attempting this strategy. Early skill upgrades vary by playstyle, though Passive is always handy for the extra health and regeneration. For those who prefer to be up close, upgrading your Jet Charge should be priority. For those who prefer to play more at mid to long range, upgrades to the Product Grenade can help in clearing Bots and blinding Pros. If survival is your preference, upgrading Deploy can increase health regeneration and damage resistance. Always be wary of Pros with a strong mid-range weapon when Deploying though, as you will be an easy target. Mid game When Jackbot XLs appear, as the Tank you excel at delaying and destroying them. Level 2 (or 3) Product Grenades will stun a Jackbot, but will not stop its Slam attack. Try to time the use of Product Grenades to hit the Jackbot right when it slams to maximize the amount of time it's not firing its cannons. If you have passive and Deploy upgraded, and there isn't an Assault, Gunner, Sniper, or Support escorting it, Deploying directly in front of its path can also help slow it down and force it to move around you. With proper timing of Product Grenades, a Deployed Tank will recover almost as much health during the stun as the damage taken from the Jackbot cannons and Slams. This will also help build Juice if no enemy Pros are escorting the Jackbot. If the Jackbot does have escorts, it is usually safer to engage at mid range with a combination of Product Grenades and Railgun shots. Jet Charges will allow the Tank to get some breathing room should an enemy Pro attempt to get in close while using the Railgun. Attacking a Money Ball The Tank's high health in combination with Product Grenades and Deploy allow him to gain juice off of enemy turrets and destroy them easily if left alone. Lazer Blazers are the best to earn Juice off of when Deployed, but RockIts can also give that last amount needed if you already have most of your Juice bar filled. Hitting a turret with an upgraded Product Grenade will cause it to cease fire, which can let a Deployed tank regenerate health, though nearby bots may interrupt this. When damaging turrets, the Jet Gun is superior to the Railgun, as it has a greater rate of fire. If you wish to attack without having to reload, then Deploy 3 is recommended. If you believe you are taking more damage than you can passively heal, back off for a few seconds to regain health before resuming the attack. If multiple enemy Pros are attempting to defend in a group, use of upgraded Jet Charges, Product Grenades, and Death Blossoms can help break up a defensive line. Defending the Money Ball Deal with enemy bots first, as Tanks are excellent at killing bots but only decent at taking out Pros. If a group of bots are threatening to take down your Money Ball shields, stun them with a Product Grenade to halt them, then use a Death Blossom to eliminate them. An upgraded Jet Charge can also stop bots, but is less effective at doing so. If enemy Pros are attempting to attack your base using Juice, switch to your Railgun, hit them with a Jet Charge (preferably level 3), then grapple them with the Railgun's alternate trigger to send them flying, possibly for a Ring Out. If nothing else this will delay them and waste some of their Juice. Weapons Jet Gun A close range weapon with a high rate of fire, a relatively speedy reload, an alternate area of effect attack, and the ability to ignite Pros. When in most fights at close range, this is your weapon of choice. Alternate fire does the Death Blossom, which spins the Tank around with the Jet Gun lit up, and does damage in the immediate area proportional to the percentage of remaining loaded ammo. Primary fire is ideal for slow targets, while the Death Blossom is ideal for groups and fast targets. When Deployed, only primary fire is available, no Death Blossom. Reload Speed Endorsements are great for using Death Blossoms more often. Clip Size Endorsements allow for a greater duration of sustained fire, but does not effect the strength of Death Blossoms when full. Rate of Fire Endorsements will increase the lethality of sustained fire, but will drain ammo faster which can result in weaker Death Blossoms if the clip is not full. The ammo drain is mitigated with the ammo regeneration that Deploy 3 offers. Weapon Accuracy Endorsements seemingly have no effect on this weapon. Railgun A medium to long range weapon with a slow rate of fire, a relatively speedy reload, and a grapple that will throw enemies. This is the only secondary weapon that has a grapple that acts like a throw. This is also one of the most accurate weapons and does not suffer from damage decay like most weapons at range. It can almost be considered a Sniper Rifle that cannot attain Headshots. Rate of Fire Endorsements can help make the Railgun more reliable at range for damage, but will require reloading more often if Deploy 3 is not being utilized. Clip Size Endorsements will reduce the need of frequent reloading, and Reload Speed Endorsements naturally help speed up reloads. Weapon Accuracy Endorsements can help ensure you hit your target at long range, but as this weapon is already very accurate, it is less useful if used primarily at medium range. Skills Product Grenade At level 1, it launches a single grenade similar to the Assault's Grenade Launcher, only with a greatly inferior rate of fire. At level 2 it gains its signature ability of throwing advertisements in the face of those hit by it, stunning Bots and Turrets, as well as effectively blinding and deafening enemy Pros for a few seconds. This gives it great tactical potential. The most obvious use is to stun a group of bots or stun a turret. The use against enemy Pros can allow for a tactical advance or retreat. The blind effect is not perfect though, as the side and corners of vision remain visible. Smart opponents may adjust their aim to the side so they can see if you are approaching them or running. Regardless, blinded Pros will have a difficult time returning fire if their current weapon requires good aiming or has a slow rate of fire. At level 3 the Product Grenade gains a cluster bomb effect. After the initial grenade detonates, it will leave behind several more grenades which can deal area damage, especially around the initial impact site. The grenades generated by the cluster bomb effect only do damage and will not blind or stun, but it still gives the Tank a ranged option for crowd control. Care should be taken when using the Product Grenade at close range, as it will blind and deafen the Tank that launched it, as well as causing damage. Deploy The Tank's Deploy is a very useful feature for building Juice. When deployed, every hit the Tank takes (regardless of how much damage) fills roughly 3-5% of the Juice bar. When deployed in front of an enemy Lazer Blazer, you gain juice very quickly, although this tactic is not recommended for Hacked Lazer Blazers. This strategy can also be used against enemy Bots, though only if there aren't any allied Bots nearby for them to engage. The level 2 upgrade will increase the Tank's passive health regeneration while deployed. This stacks on top of health regeneration from his Passive skill as well as any Health Recovery Endorsements. As long as the Tank is not taking damage, his health will regenerate at accelerated speeds. Taking damage however will reset health recovery, so if using Deploy for healing purposes, make sure to find a quiet spot for a few seconds. Level 3 will passively regenerate the ammo of whichever weapon is currently active, negating the need to reload. This can allow the Tank to constantly fire on incoming enemies as long as he's deployed. It can also be used to both regenerate health and the ammo of your current weapon if you believe you don't have time to reload. Charge Primarily useful for ramming into enemies as well as moving faster, this skill is also capable of knocking enemies off their feet for a moment at level 3. Enemies hit by a level 3 Charge will be unable to move, shoot, or use skills for a moment, though they can still aim. This can set them up for a Railgun grapple, making the Tank an ideal character for stopping Juiced enemy Pros, especially if there is the possibility of a Ring Out. Care should be taken when using the Jet Gun and Charge together, as if a Tank uses the Death Blossom too soon after charging, no damage will happen but the Jet Gun will need to reload. Typically once the charge comes to a stop, the Death Blossom should do damage again. Endorsements : See Tank Custom Classes for user-submitted Endorsement choices. Juice Juice turns all Pros into juggernauts, but the Tank is arguably the most powerful class when Juiced. His high damage resistance is pushed to extreme levels with Juice, and both of his weapons become devastating. Using the Death Blossom in a crowd while Juiced is almost certain to kill any Pros caught in it (and earning the "Spin N Juice" ProTag), as well as dealing heavy damage to Jackbots. Regular Jet Gun fire will melt through enemy turrets, though a level 3 RockIt can still do respectable damage to a Juiced Tank so watch your health. Arenas AmmoMule Arena GrenADE III Arena LaseRazor Arena Steel Peel Arena Category:Strategy